spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bass Vegas (Across the Seven Seas)
The third episode of Plankton: Across the Seven Seas Transcript Narrator: Previously on Plankton: Across the Seven Seas: (The Chum-Bot crashes in Rock Bottom and an imitation flies over the ruins.) Plankton: An imitation! Just my luck. Imitation Krabs: Give me all of your money. Tiffany: What? (raspberry) Imitation Krabs: (shoots a spark out of his mouth to denote a raspberry) Give (bzzt) me all of (bzzt) your money. (Cut to Bottom Rock. A long line of sobbing families and annoyed businessmen fill bag after bag with coins and cash. The imitation throws the bags into what he believes to be a hollow stone. A shard of metal goes into the back of his head.) Plankton: Just leave the freaks alone so I won't have to completely destroy you. Imitation Krabs: Never! (Bottom Rock erupts, destroys the imitation, and rains the money back to the citizens. The citizens bring Plankton his fixed Chum-Bot. The Chum-Bot flies to the next city.) Karen: (makes robotic noises) Rebooting system. Plankton: Welcome back, Karen! Karen: Karen? Who's Karen? (Bubble transition to a diner. Plankton is having coffee with the Chum-Bot.) Plankton: So, you don't remember anything about your previous life? Karen: Did I have a previous life? My database say that I was just installed this morning. Plankton: Of course you've had a previous life! That crash must have done something to your physical memory. Maybe going through photo albums will fix it. Karen: Are you sure that's how memory restoration works? Plankton: No. (Plankton jumps into the Chum-Bot and walks out of the diner. The waiter comes to his table right afterwards.) Waiter: Hey! Who didn't pay for his coffee? (Cut to outside. The streets are lined with casinos, hotels, and malls.) Plankton: Bass Vegas, Karen. The most fabulous city in the ocean! Karen: Are you going to show me the images now? Plankton: Ooh, a terrarium! Let's stop there first. (Cut to the terrarium, a giant, air-filled box with a replication of a grass field with trees and wildlife. As the unaware land animals roam behind him, Plankton shows Karen through one of his photo albums.) Plankton: (points to picture) Here's me building you in 1984. We were all so hip back then, and I had hair. Karen: (stares at the horses) That is very interesting. Plankton: Karen, you're not paying attention! How are you going to get your memory back if you don't work with me? Karen: OK, OK, what else do you have? Plankton: (flips page) Here's you displaying my ingredients after a very bad encounter with a sponge. Karen: That's dated ten years ago. Did anything happen before then? Plankton: I don't know. Ask the writer. I'm just trying to get you to remember stuff. Karen: I'm sorry, but I still don't remember anything. Why am I in this robot, anyway? I'm a screen in that photograph, and this seems like a random place to run me in. Plankton: It's a long story. You'll know it all once you get your memory back. Karen: To be honest, I'm not too sure right now if I will get my memory back. Plankton: What do you mean? Of course you will! Just wait until I get to these next shots. It'll all come back to you! Karen: Can you just take me somewhere else? The lack of sinuousity behind that glass is making me dizzy. Plankton: Um, alright. (gets into robot) It's about time I check out one of those famous casinos, anyway. (Cut to the Anchor Drop. The security guard stops the Chum-Bot on its way in.) Guard: No robots allowed. Plankton: Can't you make an exception? I really want my wife to have the full Bass Vegas experience. Guard: Rules are rules. Sorry. Plankton: (groans) Okay, Karen. I'll have to leave you out here. Don't worry. I won't be long. (Plankton jumps out of the Chum-Bot and runs into the casino. Inside, he sees people playing card games, pool, and other fun activities.) Plankton: This is my kind of place. (Plankton walks over to the slot machine and puts in a quarter. The first two slots turn into an anchor while the last one turns into a shell.) Plankton: So close! (Cut to a time card.) Narrator: Three days later. (Cut back.) Plankton: Oh, barnacles! I thought that was gonna be it for sure! Now I don't have any money left for real gambling!(to camera) Not that gambling is right or anything. (Plankton leaves the casino and jumps into the Chum-Bot.) Karen: You said you wouldn't be long. Plankton: It was only a couple of hours, wasn't it? Karen: Do you lie to your wife this way? Plankton: You are my wife, and lying is a necessity in all relationships. I know. I wrote a book on it. Karen: How many copies has it sold? Plankton: One more than you'll ever sell. Karen: How many? Plankton: One. Karen: Exactly. I hate to trash you like this... Plankton: You might not be my wife after all. Karen: ...but if I did have a previous life, I couldn't imagine marrying someone like you in it. Plankton: Well, we didn't technically get married. Karen: What does that mean? Is this marriage unofficial? Plankton: The state doesn't recognize marriages between citizens and their computers. Karen: Then why do you call me your wife? Plankton: Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph. Karen: I can't believe this! If I'm not your wife, what am I, some robot slave? Plankton: No, no! You are my wife, in every figurative meaning of the word! Karen: I need some time alone. Plankton: Alone? Why? Karen: I need to do some thinking. Plankton: But we've just gotten reunited! Karen: That didn't stop you from spending three days at a casino! Plankton: Slot machines are very addictive machines! Karen: Just...let me do this. Please. Plankton: (angrily) Alright, fine! I'll let you do it! And you know what else? (presses a few buttons on the control pad) I'm connecting you to the Chum-Bot's mobile functions, so now you can take off whenever you want! Karen: (moves the Chum-Bot's right arm) Thanks. Until I make up my mind about what I plan to do from here, you're probably not going to be seeing me. Plankton: You're a fifty foot tall robot. I'll be seeing you. Karen: Fair enough. Goodbye. (walks down the road) Guard: Tough luck, man. Plankton: (startled) How long have you been there? Guard: You guys haven't exactly moved much since you came out. Plankton: Oh, right. I feel like I made a big mistake, letting her leave like this. What if she never comes back? I'm in in awful slump. Guard: Well, my shift's almost over, so I'm gonna help you get out of the that slump! Plankton: How? (Cut to a stage with a crowd of male fish under it.) Men: Take it off! Take it off! (A female fish is on the stage, and she's holding a wrapped hamburger. She takes the wrapper off the hamburger.) Men: Take a bite! Take a bite! (The woman takes a bite. The men cheer. Plankton and the guard are among them.) Plankton: I'm feeling extremely dirty about this, but I don't care! Guard: Out of your slump? Plankton: Slump? What slump? Nothing could make this day bad! (Three Imitation Krabses fly above the Bass Vegas Strip with heavy sacks. They see the Chum-Bot sitting thoughtfully on a bench.) Imitation Krabs 1: Plankton! We were warned about him. Imitation Krabs 2: Let us take him down efficiently. (The imitations each shoot a rocket at the Chum-Bot. Karen hears the rockets and jumps out of the way just in time.) Karen: What was that? (looks up at the imitations) Imitation Krabs 3: Uh oh. We have been spotted. (Cut back to the stage.) Plankton: Did you hear an explosion? Guard: One of the lights probably burst. Why? Plankton: I don't know. I'm feeling uneasy. I think I should go. Guard: But the girl's about to get a footlong sub. Plankton: Well, I'll stay for just a few more minutes. (Cut back to the bench. Karen uses the Chum-Bot to throw the bench at the imitations. It hits the second imitation, and the impact from the explosion sends the others both ways.) (Cut back to the stage.) Plankton: Another explosion? She's half of the way through the sub, conscience! Don't do this to me! (The first imitation falls through the ceiling and lands on the performing fish.) Plankton: Oh, you did it to me! Back away, boys! I have a duty to fulfill. Guard: You have a night shift? Sucks for you! (Cut to the third imitation. Karen is following him when he gets stuck in a flashing billboard.) Karen: While you're in this unfortunate position, I'd really love to know why you tried to kill me. (The imitation growls.) (Cut to the stage. Once the first imitation gets back on his feet, he points a rocket at the crowd.) Imitation Krabs 1: It would be a very good idea for you to start paying up. Guard: Man! Got me on payday, too. (turns to Plankton) You're lucky that casino already have your money. Plankton: I'm broke either way. I wouldn't really call that luck. Anyway, you don't need to give that phony Krabs a cent. Just throw me up there. I know what to do. Guard: You sure? Plankton: Yes. Guard: Alright, then. (pick up Plankton and prepares to throw) (Suddenly, the waiter from earlier in the episode grabs Plankton from the guard's hands.) Waiter: You're the little scumbag that didn't pay for his coffee! Plankton: Oh, I have all the luck. (Cut to the billboard. The third imitation finishes telling Karen what's happened so far.) Karen: So that's why I'm in here. Plankton wants to help people. I really misjudged him. (Cut to the stage. The waiter is holding Plankton with two fingers.) Waiter: You know, jerk, there are people in this world who have to work for a living! (squeezes Plankton) Guard: Careful, man! You're hurting him! Waiter: Why don't you mind your own business? Plankton: (presses a button on his watch) Help me, Karen. (Cut to the billboard. A red dot appears on the Chum-Bot's map while its tries to pull the third imitation out of the billboard.) Karen: Plankton! (to the imitation) Don't you move! Oh, who am I kidding? You can't move! (walks off laughing) (Cut to the stage. The waiter is shaking Plankton when the guard pushes him, and they get into a fight. Plankton is dropped, and the first imitation spots him just before he starts collecting his dues.) Imitation Krabs 1: Plankton? If that is you, then who was... (The Chum-Bot smashes through the wall.) Imitation Krabs 1: Oh, poopie. (The Chum-Bot grabs the imitation and breaks in in half. It throws the pieces at the billboard that the third imitation is lodged in, and the billboard explodes with them.) Plankton: Karen, you came! Karen: Yes, I did. And I'm sorry for what I said. Just because you're not my wife doesn't mean you don't love me. Plankton: I'm sorry for what you said, too. But it's all forgiven, since you got me out of this really bad jam. (The waiter and guard are rolling on the ground while punching each other. Plankton avoids them and jumps back into the Chum-Bot.) Plankton: Eh, they'll be fine. So, you wanna go through the rest of this photo album? Karen: Yeah, why not? (The Chum-Bot walks down the road again until it's nothing but a silhouette in the moonshine.) Plankton: Well, there's you convincing me to take advantage of the sponge's friendship, me trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula, you meeting my cousins, me trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula, me trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula, and, well, it doesn't really get much more exciting from here... (The End) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:JCM Category:2011 Category:Plankton: Across the Seven Seas Category:Plankton: Across the Seven Seas Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts